First Time
by M. Mishima
Summary: Tekken Yaoi Fiction of a Teenage Kazuya/Lee


First Time

First Time  
A Kazuya Mishima/Lee Chaolan Yaoi Fiction

_This is a Yaoi fic I wrote rather hastily, so forgive the wholes in the storyline. Strong Sexual Content, please be advised._  
  


For NON Yaoi Tekken Fanfictions such as the complete "When Worlds Collide (T2)" and the current endeavor "Lighting Crashes", please visit the following URL: 

http://welcome.to/TheMishimaCompound   
  


It was Kazuya Mishima's first time, but she didn't know that. One of Lee Chaolans many high school girlfriends had come home with him, invariably searching for the Silver Devils bedroom. No doubt Lee had sent this beautiful girl upstairs while he procured another conquest on the phone, downstairs. Lees' date stumbled into the wrong room...she didn't seem to care. 

"Hi, I'm Eri, I was looking for Lee's room and instead I found you," the tip of her finger dripped seductively along the line of her throat. Kazuya put his book down on the bed, unable to take his eyes from the dazzling creature. He knew her instantly, a classmate from school. 

"Lee should be up shortly, his room is the next door down the hall, to your left." Kazuya smirked. 

"hmmm, it will take him much longer than you might think, he is on the phone with my best friend....so, you and Lee are brothers?" She sat along the edge of Kazuya's bed, crossing her legs with agonizing slowness. 

Kazuya wasn't sure he wanted to know what Lee was doing on the phone with her best friend. Clearing his throat, Kazuya watched her long, luscious legs before nodding his answer. "Adopted brothers." 

Eri leaned in closer. "I have seen you in school, your the one with all the martial arts training...the one everyone is scared of?" 

Her breath was warm against his face. Kazuya smirked. "Yeah, Kinda..." He fidgeted slightly looking to the candles burning a delicious glow along his room. He always read by candle light. 

"Do I make you nervous?" she pressed her nails along his forearm. 

"No." Kazuya answered too quickly. In all his 16 years, the teenage Mishima had dreamt of the seductive moments between man and woman while Lee Chaolan lived them with a different female, each night. 

Eri licked her lips, leaning over him. "You look good enough to eat." she giggled, tracing her nail along his dark, hauntingly hansom visage. 

Kazuya felt a tension rise through his blood stream. This was Lee's girlfriend.... 

_Moral quandary, eh, little Mishima? Do you not see her need to be taken? What do you care for that impudent whelp, Lee Chaolan. Take your Pleasure...._

The demon that shared a soul with Kazuya was thirsty for blood....hungry for pleasure. The words it spoke were true, what did Kazuya care for his adopted brother? Hurting his feelings, perhaps? The shallow little shit has no feelings. 

Kazuya felt his breath catch against his lips. He could smell this bitches heat and it stirred his desire to life. Grasping her by the hair, Kazuya pressed his lips to hers, parting her mouth with his tongue. She was eager, lustful and ripe to be taken. Kazuya pressed her back onto the bed, his hands trembling though he hid his inexperience well. 

Eri undressed for him, sliding her too short skirt to rest against her thighs. Her private flesh was pink, glistening with need as Kazuya shed his School Uniform pants and Tee shirt. 

Her nails dug along his back as Kazuya trailed her body with his hand, dipping the edge of his finger into her moist, aching bounty. Her head rolled back as her hand wrapped along his length. Kazuya's eyes widened, melting to her touch. Guiding him into her, Kazuya let a long moan escape his mouth....this feeling...was incredible. 

Kazuya arched his hips, driving his length into her with increasing ferocity. Unimaginable. The pleasure was intense. A rhythm slowly grasped him, trusting harder...more wantonly. Her cries filled the room as she bucked herself deeper against him. 

Lee Chaolan opened the door quietly. His eyes going wide as he watched Kazuya atop Eri, his girlfriend. Aghast...horrified...angry...the emotions came rushing through. But suddenly, Lee felt...hot, seeing her arch into Kazuya, screaming for more...Kazuya's body glistening with lust. Lee felt his hand slowly caress the rising hardness in his jeans. With his back pressed against the wall, Lee began to pleasure himself to the sight, through the constrictive clothing. His head banged slowly against the wall, biting his lip. Kazuya was fucking her like a god.... 

Lee could finally take the torment, no more. Unbuttoning his jeans, Chaolan slid out of them, stroking his eager hardness. He drew onto the bed, causing Kazuya to turn, mid thrust, glancing back over his sweating shoulder. 

"I can smell her all over you, Kazuya." Lee hissed, his molten silver bangs hanging long against his face. His hand brushing down Kazuya's sweating back...to rest between his firm buttocks. Kazuya sucked back a breath as Lee pressed against his sensitive whole, shivering while his hand continued down...flicking at his balls. 

"What are you doing?" Kazuya asked, confused and quivering. His length still firmly inside his conquest. The teenage Mishimas' eyes were raging through intense emotion. 

Kazuya arched forward, his words lost as a wave of pleasure choked through him. His manhood thrusting harder into Lees' girlfriend. Lee licked his lips in delight, watching Kazuya thrust, out of his mind...his hips moving in time to the aching motion of the Silver Devils probing finger. 

Panting for breath, Kazuya was disgusted with his sudden pleasure. But his body would not cease it's enthralled reactions. "Stop...Lee...Damn..it....ohhhh god..." The intense stimulation was too much for Kazuya to take. 

The girls warm, whet sex devoured him as Lee tormented him with another form of pleasure. Kazuya hung his head down, growling with ferocious desire....a wave was threatening to crash over him. "No..." the teenage Mishima pleaded. 

"Yessss" Lee hissed in his ear, leaning over Kazuya, thrusting his finger harder into the folds of Kazuya's body, his molten silver hair hanging long, tickling the back of Kazuya's neck. 

Kazuya could not hold on. It was all too much. Fucking himself ferociously into his conquest, Kazuya lost control, spilling his hot seed onto the girls stomach, pulling himself out of her at the last minute. 

Lee slowly withdrew from his kneeling place on the bed. Pulling his pants on, Chaolan lit up a cigarette. "Get your clothes on." he barked to his soon to be ex girlfriend. He had far too many women waiting on the line to keep this traitorous whore, caught in the act of fucking his adopted brother. "I'm taking you home." 

Kazuya rolled to the side of the bed, glaring with demonically charged anger to Lee Chaolan. The girl grabbed her clothing, rushing off to the bathroom...ashamed and humiliated for being caught in the act. Lee wondered if in her pleasure, she knew he had joined the fun? 

"You better have a will, Chaolan. When you come back from dropping her off, I am going to drive you into the ground with my fists." Kazuya's face was stone set, rage visible in his eyes. 

"How many people get both their first, in one shot?" Lee snided, bringing his tainted fingertip to his lips, licking it slowly. "Don't worry Kazuya, if you liked it...which you did...it doesn't mean your gay. I am far from it, as you see from all my conquests. But I know what I like." He arrogantly exhaled in the face of Kazuyas rage. 

"We will settle this when you get back." Kazuya hissed once more. 

Lee banged on the bathroom door with his knuckle. "Lets go. Ive got things to do." he barked, walking toward the door, still barechested. 

"So, its a date." Chaolan blew Kazuya a sarcastic kiss and walked out the door. The girl followed almost immediately behind, averting her eyes from Kazuya. 

Once they both left, the teenage Mishima sat over the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes in questioning and disbelief. He did not like men, not in that way. Why? Why, even after, did the thought of what Lee had done to him...make him moan? 

Kazuya dressed and waited outside, pacing angrily. This was not how the start of the weekend should go. And then finally along the driveway, Kazuya could see the headlights to Lee Chaolans brand new Stingray Corvette. Father did so love to spoil the adopted bitch. 

Lee got out of the car, the lights shining straight ahead as he leaned a hip along the bodywork. Arching a brow, Kazuya fell into his stance as Chaolan crushed his cigarette underfoot. Mishima Style Karate versus the deadly art of Ninjitsu...now the weekend was getting more interesting. 

Kazuya lunged in with an uppercut. Lee easily backflipped out of the way, giving Kazuya the "come hither finger." Kazuya was beyond angry. He was not fighting Lee Chaolan, he was fighting his inner torment for an act he should not have liked. 

The both of them countered back and forth on the front lawn, screaming their spirit shouts, until Kazuya finally speared Chaolan into the ground, mounting his chest in the Ultimate Tackle and punch combination. His bare knuckles hit along either side of Lee's head. A trickle of blood fell down his lips, his eyes looking wide into Kazuyas'. 

There was something almost...feminine about the way Chaolan looked at him. His eyes framed beneath thick lashes reflected the light from the car before them...blood staining his lips...his skin was like silk...his hair as brilliant as liquid moonlight. Kazuya realized in an instant, how...beautiful Chaolan was. With the tip of his finger, Kazuya traced the blood from Chaolans mouth...smearing it against his smooth, pale cheek. 

Both Lee and Kazuya were panting, blood like liquid metal raced through their veins. Lee brought his hands up from the ground, resting them against Kazuyas thighs...this thumbs caressing upward, feeling the hardness burning through the teenage Mishima's jeans. Was it Lee or the violently beautiful act of fighting that suddenly aroused Kazuya? Perhaps it was both, Lee realized. He was achingly hard as well. 

"What the hell are you both doing out here on the lawn at 3 o'clock in the morning?" The dark, barking voice of Heihachi Mishima screamed out into the night. Kazuya rose off of Chaolan instantly as their father walked toward them, staring darkly into Kazuyas eyes. His son was sweating, caught in the grip of battle. The old man then looked to his adopted Korean son, laying on the ground with blood trickling along his lips. He could not help but smile despite his anger. 

_Boys will be boys_, he thought to himself as he turned a stern face back to Kazuya. "This is not the time to be out here, settling your squabbles. Lee, park your car by the garage and both of you, get to bed. I do not want to be disturbed again." 

Lee stood up, his hand wiping away the blood from his mouth. Heihachi turned back around and walked inside. Looking to Chaolan, his long silver mane hanging before his eyes....Kazuya was still panting...his blood like wild fire. 

Closing his eyes, Kazuya turned around and walked back into the elaborate Mishima Compound, the most ornate home in all of Japan. Chaolan stood for a moment, gathering his resolve. He was achingly hot. But this was not the time to pursue anything further. 

Kazuya sat in the darkness of his bedroom. He could hear the car door slam shut as Lee parked the car near the garage. Why did these thoughts plague him? What was wrong with him...to suddenly look on Lee Chaolan in this way. Was he sick? Twisted? The ghosts of his own desires were haunting him. 

The heavy trod of Lees boots echoed in the hallway on the east wing of the mansion. Kazuya caught his breath between his lips as he heard the door to Lees bedroom close, softly. He rose, walking out into the hallway. Why was he doing this? He wanted to turn back around to his room....but he could not bring himself to do it. 

Opening the door to Chaolans room, Lee was sitting on the bed, his head hanging low...a cigarette burning between his fingers. His dark eyes looked up to see Kazuya standing there. The teenage Mishima closed the door behind him. "Lee...I'm sorry, about your lip and all. I did not mean to hurt you, if I did...that is..." 

Lee looked up in the dark, exhaling the smoke through pressed lips. "Yeah, you did mean it. It's cool, I shouldn't have gotten involved with you and Eri, I mean I should be happy for you, it was your first time and all." 

Kazuya drew closer, standing before him. With his hand he reached down, brushing his finger against Lee's lips. The bleeding had stopped, only the warmth of his mouth greeted him. 

Lee continued. "You are a helluva fighter though. Its been a lot of years since we have gotten into a knock down, drag out like that." Chaolan rose, standing face to face with Kazuya. "is this little chit chat over, I would like to get to bed." 

Chaolan turned, crushing his cigarette into the ashtray. Kazuya reached forward, grasping him by the hair as Lee let out a soft hiss. "I think its time I got to bed too, Lee." Kazuya growled in his ear, pushing Chaolan down. 

Lee landed on the bed, seating himself as he watched Kazuya undress. The teenage Mishima stood before him, his muscular body glimmering in the faint traces of moonlight. "Are you sure you want to do this?" 

Kazuya whispered in a voice that let Chaolan know...he was trembling. "I do not know what I want to do, but I want you. Maybe if I do this, the feelings will go away. But I don't want to go too far, Lee." 

Lee had dreamt of this moment for longer than he wanted to admit. He had harbored a sense of desire for Kazuya for several years. The Mishima was everything Chaolan was not. He was mysterious and quiet, powerful and sullen. Untainted. Uncorrupted by physical pleasure. Until now. 

Chaolan rose against him, he could feel Kazuya's bare body quivering as he slid his form along his. Lee's hand traced the curve of Kazuyas throat and down his shoulders till he took both of his hands within his own. "Undress me...and leave the rest to me." 

Kazuya unbuttoned Chaolans pants, drawing them to the floor for Lee to step out of. As Lee sat, Kazuya removed his shirt, standing between his legs and looking down on the silver devil. "What now?" 

Chaolan knew he was nervous. The thought gave him a private thrill. "Come and lay down on the other side of the bed." Lee motioned as he opened the drawer to his nightstand, fumbling for something in the dark. Kazuya slid into the bed, beneath the covers. 

Lee instantly withdrew the protective barrier, leaving the Mishima...exposed. Kazuya could hear the sound of something uncapping as he looked nervously to the silhouette coming to lay beside him in the bed. Kazuya jumped, feeling a warm, wet hand grasp around his length. Lee was panting for breath, gripping Kazuya's throbbing hardness with a lotioned hand. "It is alright, Kazuya. Its only lotion. We are going to play around, but nothing hard core. I want you to relax..." Lee leaned over him, his breath hot in Kazuyas face. 

Kazuya sucked back a breath, instantly tensing as Chaolan moved his hand up and down along his hot, aching shaft. His hand felt like a womans tightness and warmth. "Ohhh....." Kazuya hissed as Lee slowly increased the pace of his hand...deliciously up and down...faster and tighter as the heat of Lee's own body rubbed against Kazuya's upper thigh. 

Kazuya arched his hips, grasping the sheets of the bed as his head rolled side to side. Lee was panting, gripped by torment at watching Kazuya ache beneath his touch. Kazuya was writhing as Lee fucked him faster with his hand...his mouth so close to Kazuya's moaning lips...he could taste the heat of the Mishima's breath as he bucked his hips at the verge of sanity and control. 

Lee was losing his own control. Uncapping the lotion bottle with his teeth, his free hand poured the oily substance onto his aching shaft. Lee laid onto his back, switching hands to fuck Kazuya with the Left...taking his own desire into the right. Lee cried out, moving both hands in the same rhythm..."Ohhh god...Mmm god...." His own hips were bucking wildly now as Kazuya cried out with him. 

With dark eyes, the Mishima watched Chaolan...glistening in the dying moonlight...crying out in the torment of his own ministrations. He wanted to feel Chaolan in his hand...the warm, slippery sensation of the silver devil's length riding along his palm. 

Kazuya reached over with his hand, removing Chaolans mid stroke. Wrapping around the length of the silver devil...Kazuya turned onto his side...as did Lee, facing one another. 

With impossible speed they both rode the wave of pleasure. Their thighs grinding together as each thrusted into the others hand...losing control as their lips found one anothers...biting...kissing...screaming into one anothers mouth. 

Kazuya through his head back, his eyes slamming shut as courses of lightning swirled up his body. "I'm cumming...ohh god...mmmm" he moaned. Lee moved his hand with furious speed to heighten Kazuya's arrival. 

Thrusting his hips further into Kazuya's hand....he felt the digits suddenly tighten with incredible strength, jerking upward with a sudden motion that sent Chaolan spilling his seed into Kazuya's palm. Load after beautiful load, the white cream pulsed hot in their hands. 

Panting for breath, Kazuya opened his eyes. Chaolan was sweating, his body trembling beside him. "I...I have to..get to bed." 

Chaolan knew the shame in Kazuya's voice. "alright..." Lee nodded, leaning over the bed to light up a cigarette while Kazuya gathered his clothing, dressing hastily. 

"Um..Lee..." he whispered through trembling lips. 

"Nah, Kazuya, its cool. Don't say anything at all. We got off, that's all it was." Lee exhaled as Kazuya walked away, saying nothing as the door closed behind him. 

Back in his own room, Kazuya paced, suddenly wishing he had one of Lees cigarettes. This was wrong, wasn't it? They were both men...and that was unnatural. Not to mention they were..brothers. Even if they did not share blood, they shared the same home and childhood for just under a decade now. Was he...homosexual or was this just a new sensation, a pleasure he could not fight. Lee certainly was not...gay...though Kazuya had suspected his brother was Bisexual since their early teens. 

Kazuya hung his head softly, the angst ripping him apart. How was he going to face Lee Chaolan in the morning, to spar infront of his father? How could Kazuya look him in the eyes, after tonight? Better yet, how could he look at his own reflection without feeling...defective.   
  


**The Morning After  
  
**

The morning came too quickly. Heihachi demanded punctuality, even for a sparring match between his two sons. Eight O'clock, every Saturday morning in the dojo, the appointment was sacrosanct. Lee Chaolan had come in, freshly showered and ready in his gi. Kazuya showed up just moments before the appointed hour, also freshly dressed in his white gi pants and tank top...his hair slicked back. 

"Well well, my boys, are we ready to warm up?" Heihachi folded his arms before his chest, looking on the two. Odd he thought, they did not look into one anothers eyes with the cold hatred he had grown accustomed to. Their despise of one another was the very emotion that fueled these spars to become beautifully violent. Perhaps the impromptu beating he had interrupted the early morning hours had taken too much out of them. Still, it brought a smile to Heihachi's cruel face to witness his blood child, cruelly pummeling into the Korean brat. 

Both of them nodded in unison, stretching out and preparing for the rigorous 2 hours Heihachi would make them endure. Once they were ready, Heihachi bayed them to face one another and their eyes met as they bowed. 

The spar was uneventful at first, each of the boys holding back for some ungodly reason. Heihachi intervened, violently coming around with a power punch to connect into Kazuya's chest, knocking the boy back. "If you do not fight to win, I will beat you down myself until you can do nothing but scream. Do you understand me, boy?" 

Kazuya rose to his feet, gasping for breath as Lee looked on in dismay. The threat seemed to work. Both boys opened themselves up, growing more and more vicious with each punch and kick combination from their both respective martial arts. 

Two hours of non stop violence. Heihachi was satisfied. Sweating, heaving...bleeding, Kazuya and Lee stood in stance, waiting for Heihachi's next command. "We are finished for this morning. Cool down and come to the dining room for breakfast." Heihachi turned to walk out the door, glancing over his shoulder. "and the next time I catch you both fighting on the front lawn, there will be hell to pay. Is this understood?" 

Both teenagers nodded, looking to the floor. "What are you waiting for, I said, cool down." 

Kazuya and Lee began to stretch out the muscles from their rigorous work out as Heihachi walked up the path from the dojo. The silence was awkward. The idea of what they had done just a few hours ago...numbing. And yet the heat of battle ripened the blood. Kazuya turned his back to Chaolan, facing the wall as he stretched his arms out...there was no available way to shield his hardness from prying eyes. How could this be? Why all of a sudden? He had been sparring with Chaolan for years tasting only the thrill of the physical exertion. Why now did the sight of the silver devil sweating..heaving...working the power of his skilled form bring Kazuya's desire to life. 

"Not going to talk to me at all, Kazuya?" Chaolan leaned down, stretching his legs. "Don't you think its alittle obvious to the old man that something isn't right here? No eye contact, no smack talking. This is not the usual Saturday morning practice, now is it?" 

"There is nothing to talk about nor is there a need for eye contact." Kazuya barked, closing his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. 

"If that's the case, why did you turn your back? Don't you think I noticed your little...secret while we were sparring? Hard to move through combinations with something like that...." Chaolan was mocking him, looking to get a rise from the tormented teenager. 

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Chaolan. Why don't you worry about cooling down before he comes back in here with a vengeance..." Kazuya always had a sense that Heihachi was no more than a pace away from him...his fist ready to fly. 

Lee drew up behind him, running his hand down Kazuya's sweating spine. "The old man could be just outside the door..." 

"So what? We are cooling down, as we are supposed to." Kazuya barked, refusing to turn to meet Lees eyes. 

Lee drew his hand around the front of Kazuya, tracing his rippling muscular form...his wrist anchoring at his hip as his fingertips danced just above the Mishima's...swelling. 

Kazuya caught his breath against his lips. "Don't, Lee. Look, last night was a mistake. It should not have happened..." 

Lee danced his fingertips along the rise in Kazuya's gi pants, causing him to moan under his breath. "Whatever you want to call it, Kazuya. Truth is, you came into my room last night. I did not come into yours." 

Kazuya dipped his head down, both hands extended on the wall as Lee tormented him from behind. His voice was desperate. "We should be cooling down...." 

"Cooling down, I think you are heating up..." Lee laughed, mockingly. For the first time in their lives together, it seemed the silver devil finally found a way to torment Kazuya. He had the power to shame him...pleasure him...torture him...all with the irresistible force of his androgenous beauty. What a more delicious challenge than any one of his simple minded, spread legged girlfriends could give him. Slowly, Lee dug his nails into Kazuya's thigh, licking the sweat from his back with his hot tongue. 

Kazuya's head lifted upward as a moan passed his lips. Chaolan whispered hot against his ear. "I wonder what the old man would do, if he walked in here to find you standing..facing the wall...your gi pants dropped down to your ankles...while I fingered and licked that sensitive whole of yours? Do you think he would be angry?" 

"Lee, Don't..." Kazuya moaned, turning suddenly to face him. Chaolan pressed Kazuya back against the wall, one arm resting on the cool stone just above the Mishima's shoulder. "Feels dangerous, doesn't it?" 

Kazuya pushed Chaolan back hitting hard against the opposite wall, crushing him against it with the weight of his body. "I like it rough, Kazuya. What about you? Mmm I see you as the kind who likes to take...instead of being taken. What do you think?" 

Kazuya backhanded him in a fit of anger. "shut your damn mouth, Chaolan." 

Lee's head turned with the force of the impact, giving Kazuya a deadly, sidelong glance. The fever that gripped Kazuya was ripping at his soul. His body pressed tight into Chaolan, rubbing his aching hardness with viscous thrusts of his hips, grinding into Lees swollen cock. 

Lee arched his hips back, ferociously. Kazuya placed his hands on either side of Lees outer thighs, pulling the silver devil into him, rolling his head back with the intense pleasure generated between the two crazed bodies. Chaolan kissed him violently, biting into his lips. 

Kazuya heard footfalls along the dirt path outside of the compound. He jolted back, falling against the opposite wall...facing it to hide his shame...his swelling from the prying eyes of his father as Heihachi opened the door. 

"Breakfast is served, you have both cooled down enough. Lets go." Heihachi hissed before turning to walk back up the footpath. Kazuya and Lee were acting strangely. It might be nothing but animosity, but the old man could not be sure. 

Chaolan grabbed his towel, draping it around his shoulders as he walked toward Kazuya, whispering into his ear. "Ever had a blow job, Kazuya?" 

Kazuya looked at the silver devil over his heaving shoulder, saying nothing. 

"You will..." Chaolan snickered, walking from the dojo to leave Kazuya to regain his calm. 

Kazuya took his time, easing the tension of denied desire. Walking into the dining room, he took his usual seat at the table while the servents tended to filling his plate. Chaolan flicked the ashe from his cigarette onto his untouched mound of food, his eyes predatorily hunting the teenage Mishima from beneath disheveled molten silver hair. 

"CHAOLAN!" Heihachi barked, stepping into the room, freshly showered and hungry for breakfast. "How many times have I told you there will be no smoking in the dining room. If you must fixate yourself on such weak and disgusting habits, be sure to confine them to the east wing." The old man smacked the cigarette from Lees hand, arching back to hit his adopted Korean son. Chaolan did not flinch, glaring up into the old mans eyes with a brazen arrogance that only infuriated Heihachi further. 

"Apparently you are eager for the discipline I serve to Kazuya, marked in the black and blue bruises of penance. Do you wish me to take you back to the dojo, boy?" 

"No sir." Lee hissed, his eyes unwavering. 

Heihachi grasped the plate of food and ashes, whirling it into the wall straight ahead of him. "You may dine on the sight of my son and I, enjoying our breakfast. Perhaps a snap of hunger will curb those insolent eyes of yours." 

Chaolan folded his arms before his chest, indignantly, his eyes on Kazuya as he sat proper and quiet, slowly eating the sumptuous feast teaming over his plate. Heihachi turned to take his seat, placing his napkin formally on his lap as Kazuya had done. 

Taking a sip of his steaming tea, Heihachi looked to his sons. "On Monday night I will be leaving on a business trip. I should be back by Wednesday afternoon. Will I be able to trust the both of you, alone in the house..." 

Kazuya snapped his eyes up, his face growing flushed, burning beneath Heihachi's gaze. 

"Is there a problem boy?" Heihachi quirked a dark, highly arched brow. 

"No sir...." Kazuya gulped, wiping the edge of his lip with the cloth napkin from his lap. 

"Then if there is no problem" Heihachi sighed "I trust I will return to find my home...and both of you in one piece. Am I correct or do I have to hire a babysitter for a 17 and a 16 year old?" 

"No sir..." Lee smiled, his eyes holding Kazuyas. Quickly the younger Mishima returned his glance to the plate before him. An entire night alone....with Chaolan. Kazuya was excited...and frightened at the thought of all they could do to one another....in 24hours. 

"Excellent." Heihachi remained silent for the remainder of the meal. Once completed, he excused himself, retiring to the library. 

Kazuya took a sip of his hot tea, his face burning...his blood boiling. He cast a glance to Chaolan, his arms crossed before one another, leaning back in the chair, coolly. The Silver Devil raised his right hand, drawing it toward his lips...pressing his tongue, bound within his mouth....pumping against his cheek in a strong sexual innuendo. He rose, excusing himself from the table...brushing by Kazuya as he leaned down to whisper into his ear. "Just think of all the places...all the ways we can get each other off...once the old man is out of the picture." Lee flicked his tongue against Kazuya's ear, sending a chill down the Mishima's spine....before walking off and up the stairs to his room. 

Kazuya closed his eyes, regaining his calm. Once finished with breakfast, Kazuya joined his father in the library, as he did every Saturday morning. An excuse to sit in silence with one another, absorbed in any distraction, save conversation. 

Inside of an hour, Lee tapped on the door to the library, peeking his head in. Swinging his keys along his leather gloves. Heihachi looked up, as did Kazuya. "Yes, Lee?" The old man was much more relaxed when he sat, reading in his vast library. 

"I'm going out with Kim and Akisha, don't wait up for me." he smiled arrogantly, his eyes boring deep into Kazuya as he spoke. Was this a vain attempt to make Kazuya...jealous? It was working. 

"Two nice young ladies all to yourself, Lee? Why not bring your brother along?" Heihachi turned to Kazuya who shook his head, dripping with his own dark arrogance. Chaolan did so love to watch the aire about Kazuya change....when he took control. Licking his lips with a hidden smile, Lee nodded to Heihachi. "Like I said, don't wait up, I have the feeling it is going to be a long...hard night." 

Heihachi could not help but smile. Chaolan had become quite the playboy, women flocking all around him...pleading for a moment of his time. In a sense, the old man lived vicariously through his adopted son. "Have a good time and make sure they do to." 

Lee winked with an evil smile and stepped out of the library, leaving Kazuya and Heihachi in silence once more. Slamming his book shut, Kazuya returned the tome from whence it came, storming out to the dojo once he knew Lee had gone. Kazuya would work his forms until Chaolan was out of his system. This dangerous game had to come to an end. 

If Kazuya wanted it to end so bad, why was he reacting like a jealous bitch? 

Kazuya retired to his room after dinner, lighting his candles as he scanned over the lines of his latest book, laying on his stomach in the comfort of his bed...lost in the world of words from the page. 

Looking up to his clock, the display read 2:00am. His throat was dry, crackling from thirst. Drawing up, Kazuya changed into his silk pajama bottoms, opting for no tank top to cover his exquisite, muscular chest. With silent barefeet, Kazuya walked downstairs, passing the main fore on his way to the kitchen. Jerking his head sideways....he swore he heard something. 

Flicking on the light, two startled forms jolted. Lee looked over his shoulder to Kazuya...from atop one of his newest acquisitions. Her one leg was thrown over his shoulder as he took her in a half sideways motion on the floor. Kazuya inhaled sharply, shutting the light and continuing with venomous rage, into the kitchen. 

Pouring a glass of juice, Kazuya returned the container back to the refrigerator, taking a full swig, draining the glass. Sated...and furious, Kazuya killed the light in the kitchen, walking back up the stairs to his room. The sound of Chaolans moans, mingling with the woman below him....heralded his departure to the comfort of his sanctuary. 

Pacing around his room, Kazuya ran his hands through his hair. He was done with this nonsense. The fascination with Lee was over...done. Drawing himself back onto the bed, Kazuya tried to concentrate on his reading...going over the same paragraph more than once. 

The teenage Mishima turned his head toward the window. 3:30am. Chaolan was bringing the girl home. Kazuya made himself return to his book. 

4:00am. The headlights of Lees car burned up the driveway. Pay it no mind, Kazuya barked to himself. This little game was over. 

Kazuya heard Chaolans boots coming up the hallway. The words on the page never seemed more interesting than at that moment. Without knocking, Lee opened Kazuya's door, leaning along the wall as he closed the portal behind him. "Ohhh, someone is alittle pissed off." 

"Your room is down the hall, Lee. Can't you see I'm busy?" Kazuya never bothered to look up. 

"Want to hear about my night?" Chaolan teased, thriving off the cold shoulder Kazuya fed him so calmly. 

"Not particularly. Goodnight." Kazuya non chalantly flipped the page. 

"I fucked that poor girl raw. She can't even walk straight." Lee smiled. Kazuya looked up, his eyes flickering almost evilly in the dim candle light as Lee continued. "You got me so hot this afternoon...I had to get off...or else I might have come into this room and you would have been the one walking alittle odd tomorrow." 

"Lee, I am not interested in your sexcapades. Go tell someone who gives a shit. Now, blow the candles out on your way to your room, I'm just about ready to hit the sack." He closed the book with a thud. 

"Oh, I am going to blow alright, but I'm not interested in the candles." Lee looked over to Kazuya, coolly. 

"I'm not interested, but thanks for the offer." Kazuya stood, his dark eyes enshrouded beneath his black hair. Rolling the covers back, he slid into bed. 

"ohh you are really pissed off, aren't you? Would it help if I told you I was thinking of you the entire time?" 

"Look, I am not interested. The game is over. You have served your purpose." His voice was cold, sliding like silk across hot skin. 

"You know I love it when you take control. Something about your coldness and distance makes me want to fuck you until you bleed. Are you doing this to get my attention? Well, you have it." 

"How can I put this plain enough so that you understand? I don't care who you fuck...when you fuck them. This has nothing to do with me being pissed off. I have simply decided the game is over." Kazuya knew he was lying, for all his believable coldness. 

"Your indifference is a tease. I know your pissed, and I know why you are pissed. You are just as hot at this moment as I am...this little banter is our own sick, verbal foreplay. The moment I walk out this door your hand is going to slide down those covers...while you cry my name in the back of your mind." Lee turned, opening the door. "But don't worry Kazuya...I will be doing the same thing." With that, Chaolan blew out the candles, closing the door behind him as he walked out. 

Kazuya fought the urge to do exactly as Lee knew he would. Rolling onto his side, he closed his eyes, forcing himself to fall into much needed sleep.   
  


*  
  


Sunday afternoon, Kazuya rose from bed, stretching his muscles as he listened to his spine cracking into realignment...the sensation tingling down to his toes. Scratching his head he threw a form fitting T-shirt over his silk pajama bottoms, ready to forage for food in the kitchen. Deciding on some toast, Kazuya sat at the dining room table, sipping his tea and thumbing through the paper. 

"Well, look who finally decided to get out of bed this morning." Lee leaned along the dining room wall with a smile. 

"I do not have time for your shit today, so don't bother trying to start with me." Kazuya took a bite from his toast, arrogantly avoiding Chaolans eyes as he scanned the Sunday Paper. 

Lee walked toward him slowly, sliding his deft fingers along Kazuya's shoulders, kneading the muscles with his firm hands. A mans hands had a strength no womans could ever possess. Kazuya refused to pay attention, regarding it as nothing more than a pleasantry...even if the force of Lees hands....did feel as if they were made to touch his skin. 

"You know you are driving me crazy, don't you?" Lee whispered his hot breath against Kazuya's neck. "I said I was sorry about last night...." 

Chaolan leaned over slightly, the edges of his silver mane dripping down onto Kazuya's neck as his lips kissed enticingly just behind the lobe of the Mishima's ear. "Lets go for alittle ride in my car, I know the perfect place we can be alone. Let me make last night up to you with a long...hard...suck." Lee released his hand from Kazuya's shoulder, drawing his fingertips along the Mishima's lips. "Have you been dreaming about getting off in my mouth, Kazuya?" 

Kazuya's eyes flickered slightly, swallowing his breath hard. He had been dreaming about it...he had also been dreaming of the beautiful face of the silver devil lingering over his shoulder from behind. 

Grasping Chaolan by the wrist, Kazuya rose to his height suddenly, applying his force to the pressure point in the twisted appendage, driving Lee onto his knees, his shoulder now hyper extended above him. His face contorted slightly, malicious dark eyes looking into the fathomless depths of Kazuya's. 

"I told you once Chaolan. I am no longer interested. For everytime I have to repeat myself I will enforce it with pain. Do you understand me?" 

Lee was devouring him with his eyes. The submission hold, the force of Kazuya's hands, the fantasies were slowly becoming reality. Chaolan was gasping for breath, his length swelling in his already form fitting jeans. In an act of complete lustful desperation, Lee parted his lips, drawing his mouth around the silk pajama bottoms....his hot lips grasping one of Kazuya's balls. 

Kazuya sucked back a breath, feeling Lee's hot tongue, licking at the silk of his pants, his mouth having captured him. Chaolan drew Kazuya's ball under the pressure of his suck, causing him to writhe back into the wall of the dining room, his hand releasing Lees arm. The silver devil drew his hands along Kazuya's hardening shaft, still delightfully teasing him through the pajama pants. It was all Kazuya could do not to thrust himself into Lees mouth, right there in the dining room. "I want to suck you off so bad..." Chaolan growled, nipping his teeth along the protrusion in Kazuya's bottoms. 

Kazuya was panting, the inner battle raging. With a hard motion, Kazuya thrust Lee away from him by the shoulders, the silver devil rolling into a backflip from the floor, resting against the doorjamb. "Hot or cold, Kazuya. Make up your mind. You want me, you don't want me. Which one is it?" 

Kazuya readjusted himself, walking out of the dining room. He spent the rest of the day in the dojo, avoiding Chaolan as if his life depended on it. Lee did not bother to pursue the situation. He had always been the aggressor...and now, for a time Kazuya was left alone with his thoughts. 

As Kazuya left the dojo, well after nightfall, his wiped his face and neck with a white towel. His tank top soaked in sweat, he had worked his forms till his muscles screamed under the strain. Lee was sitting with one leg swung over a chair on the large porch....flicking his cigarette and watching Kazuya move...the way Tigers stalk game in the forest. 

Kazuya paid him no mind, walking into the front door and up to his room. Somewhere inside he knew he was driving Lee to out of his mind...and he liked it.   
  


*  
  


Monday morning, Kazuya walked into school, his book bag slung over his shoulder as he walked through the halls. No one would meet his eyes. Until he found Eri, Lee's former girlfriend gathering her things for class from her locker. Kazuya rolled up alongside of her, pressing his shoulder to the cold metal. To his surprise, Eri smiled when she saw him. 

"Fancy meeting you here..." she purred, looking him over. 

"I'm sorry about you and my brother..." he smiled ruefully, hardly meaning his words. 

She placed her books in the top of her locker, drawing her body against his. Kazuya felt the grip of desire mix with fear. No girl in this school had ever shown him more than a sideways glance. But there was more than one reason he had found her...he intended to keep her until the late bell, knowing Chaolan never attended homeroom on time. Kazuya wanted him to see this....the rules of the game Kazuya no longer wished to play had suddenly changed. 

"I'm not sorry, Kazuya. I was only screwing him to get to you anyway...." she glanced down, her face flushed slightly. 

"Well, now that you have me, what do you intend to do with me?" Kazuya took a step in against her. Eri drew her hands alongside his neck, pulling herself into him as her lips parted. 

Kazuya's hands draped along her ass, his mouth tasting hers as he pressed his hips against hers in the hallway. Through half slit eyes, Kazuya glanced over her shoulder. Lee was coming up the hallway, his gaze on the both in this public display of sudden mutual affection. 

Kazuya turned her back into the locker, pressing his body into hers. She moaned audibly, her hands rushing down his spine. The late bell rang and Kazuya released her slowly. "I know this nice little spot we can be alone in...at lunch..." he hissed into her ear. "Meet me in the parking lot and lets see what we cant do to one another in 45 minutes..." 

Kazuya walked her into home room, meeting the dark, angry gaze of Chaolan as he sat beside him. Lee said nothing...but his look gave every emotion away. The silver devil was jealous....possessively and obsessively jealous. 

That was the only class they shared during the day. At lunch, Kazuya met Eri out in the parking lot, bringing her to the unlocked doors of a brand new silver stingray. She knew who's car it was...and the thought of it excited her further. 

Once they were finished, Kazuya let her out of the back seat, kissing her hard...rebuttoning his uniform pants. She left his side to rush into class. Kazuya took a moment to jot down some words on a piece of paper, leaving it in the front seat for Chaolan to see. "I left you a present in the backseat. Its the only swallowing you will do for me, ever again. By the way, Lee, you might need some air fresheners. I think the leather absorbed her scent.~Kazuya".   
  


*  
  


Heihachi called from the airport, reinforcing his warning about the state of his home and both Kazuya and Lee before he boarded. Kazuya respectfully replied, father had placed him in charge. 

Munching on an apple, Kazuya stretched out in the den, kicking his legs up onto the coffee table as he flicked through the TV channels till he found something he wanted to watch. He was enjoying his freedom already and Heihachi had not even left the country. 

Chaolan slammed the front door as he walked in, his eyes hell bent on finding Kazuya. "Where the fuck are you?" he hollered from the main fore, rushing through the rooms till he found him in the den. 

Kazuya looked up, a dark smile set across his features. "So you found my present?" 

"So you fucked her again, and in my car no less. Did she do you right?" Lee hissed, his beautiful face flushed with jealousy. 

"I don't know...I think I was too big for her sweet asshole...might have torn something...but she loved it. God damn, it was soo tight..." Kazuya licked the juice from his apple as Chaolan picked something off the curio and smashed it against the wall. 

"Temper...temper" Kazuya chuckled, raising the volume on the TV. 

"Stand up." Lee barked, throwing a left splits kick into Kazuya as he sat on the couch. 

Kazuya easily deflected it, rolling to his feet. "You want a piece of me, silver faggot? Then lets do it, right in the mane fore. Lets give ourselves enough room to maneuver, this time." 

Chaolan turned on his heel, stepping into the fore as he removed his shoes. Kazuya was right behind him, doing the same as he fell into fighting stance. Chaolan attacked first, rolling into him with a series of backhands and kicks. In his angered state, Kazuya quickly deflected the arrogant, half baked attack. He rushed in with his own flash punch combo, catching Lee in the chest and sending him back. 

They went back and forth for what seemed like an hour, though Kazuya dominated the impromptu match. Finally having enough of it, Kazuya speared Lee in the back with the Ultimate tackle before Chaolan had a chance to turn around. 

Sitting his weight on Chaolans leg, Kazuya nearly tore the uniform pants off of him, exposing the delicate curve of his ass. Using one arm behind Lees neck, Kazuya prevented him from moving as his other hand undid his own bottoms. Pinning Chaolans shoulders to the marble floor, he pressed the tip of his hard, throbbing shaft into the Silver Devil....one painful, powerful thrust uniting there bodies as Lee screamed beneath him. 

Kazuya fucked himself into Chaolan, biting his lip as he rode a sadistic rhythm in time to Lee's pleading cries. "Is this what you wanted, you jealous little bitch. You want me in your ass...well you got me...scream for me...scream my name...beg for it...." Kazuya thrusted mercilessly, the tight warmth of Lee wrapped around his length...mercy to the power of his hips. 

Chaolan was begging, with tears in his eyes...for more. Kazuya released the pressure on Lees shoulders, pulling into that beautiful silver mane with a deliciously lustful violence. It was all to much...Lee was bucking his own hips back, spilling his seed onto the marble floor as Kazuya's hot cum blew off into Chaolans ass. 

Rising with one motion, Kazuya stood, staggering...panting....rebuttoning his pants. Lee rolled onto his back, away from the sweet lotion of his cum, gathered on the floor. His hand rose into his hair, gasping for breath. 

Kazuya stepped back, leaning on the wall as he looked over to Lees tear streamed...pleasure flushed face. Chaolan rose, stumbling to his feet...rolling his pants up around his hips, half zipping them as he reached for his cigarettes. 

"Toss me one..." Kazuya whispered, his hand pressing against his forehead, disbelieving what he had done. 

Chaolan walked over to him, offering one white cylinder to his trembling lover. Flicking his zippo open, Lee lit it for him and watched Kazuya inhale deeply....looking up to the ceiling. 

When Kazuya finally exhaled the blue tinged smoke, Lee pressed his body into his, claiming Kazuya's mouth with his own. The Mishima grasped him tightly in a one armed embrace....his lips tender after such a delicious...passionate...cruel act. 

"Your the first one...to ever get that far. I liked it..." Chaolan whispered, his breaths coming hard as his eyes connected with Kazuya. 

"I didn't hurt you?" Kazuya whispered, brushing his fingertips along Lee's beautiful, soft face. 

"It hurt at first...but then..well, you know what that cold control you have...does to me..." Lee whispered, brushing his fingertip down along Kazuya's lips. 

"I think we should blow off school tomorrow...and see how many places...how many ways we can get each other off...before Heihachi comes back..." Kazuya smiled darkly. 

Lee licked his lips, drawing a cigarette up from the pack. "I second that motion...."   
  


The end?


End file.
